


Boy, Don't Hurt Your Brain

by Strude



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Arousal, Biting, Blow Job, Character Death, Desperation, Dominance, Drabble, Genetic Splice, Grinding, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Military, Navy, O/B/A, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Omega Verse, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Roleplay, Original Roleplay Characters, Original verse, Original work - Freeform, Powerplay, Roleplay, Roleplay inspired Scene, Scenting, Science Fiction, Space Opera, Splice, Submission, dying, guilt complex, petting, romantic feelings, scent, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strude/pseuds/Strude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While under the command of Cassius Wolfe, Ambrose Montgomery developed a relationship with the Lieutenant Commander. Initially is was simple reverence from Montgomery in finding a commander who understood him unlike any other, Cassius displaying an uncanny ability to read Montgomery's and respond accordingly. Their interaction only became intimate three times before Cassius died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy, Don't Hurt Your Brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tikafire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikafire/gifts).



>   
>    
> 

Cassius Wolfe sat across from Montgomery the short coffee table between them littered with papers and pictures from Montgomery's file. Each meticulously laid out on display, orderly piles starting from his academy days to today. The most recent report placed in the middle of the table turned toward Montgomery, Cassius signature barely dried.

"What does it feel like?" Cassius asks.

Montgomery lifts his eyes at the question, a startled look on his face as he processes the implications of the question. The sensation of his teeth stinking into warm flesh, the thick coppery swill of blood along his gums and the disgustingly bitter, lung clogging scent of fear and pain chocking his senses. Returned in vivid detail and Montgomery flushed.

"In simple terms, good." Montgomery replies. The man on the other side of the table smiling. Montgomery didn't know what was so amusing and Cassius' smile didn't help lighten the mood. The wide spread of the other mans lips over his teeth giving Montgomery an unsettling feeling. It wasn't right.

"This is not the first time you have done something like this. Your file indicates this has been a common occurrence starting when you were still at the academy." Cassius taps the edge of one pile with the tip of his foot. "Did you tell your other Commanding Officers it felt good?"

"What does my file say?" Montgomery blurts a sharpness to his tone. The heat of his blush creeping up along his ears, the back of his neck and heating him front the inside out. He didn't understand his commanders line of questioning, it wasn't the familiar reprimand he was use to. This was uncomfortable and intimate, a calm exchange Montgomery had never experienced between superiors.

"I have not had much time to review your monument to the naval disciplinary system. So tell me Captain Ambrose T. Montgomery, do you tell all your commanding officers that biting your inferiors feels good. I am genuinely curious whether this behaviour is purely pleasure seeking or if there is some underlying condition the Tri-Othuluar Imperial Navy should be aware of." Cassius sat back in his seat, arm casually slung over the back of his chair. His sharp blue eyes locking with Montgomery's over the sea of papers between them. "Are you fit to lead my men is what I need to know Montgomery."

Montgomery's nostrils flare with the deep breath he takes, the smell of Cassius' neutralized scent filling his lungs. "Feels like a loaded question sir," Montgomery admits watching as Cassius nods in affirmation.

"And I expect you to answer it Montgomery."

Montgomery swallows past the laugher beginning to push up his throat. This was ridiculous who was this man and who put him in charge. Never had Montgomery ever experienced a person so casually stern, a mixed bag of inputs that playfully tugged at him in a way that practically had him wagging the tail he did not possess. Cassius was like drinking a bottle of booze, his every word colouring Montgomery's face.

"Starting to feel like I don't know the answer sir." Montgomery says.

Cassius suddenly barks with a stinging laugher. "I am starting to feel like you are avoiding my question. I do not like it." Cassius says.

Montgomery leans forward snatching up the most recent report. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"You have always had it Ambrose," Cassius says.

Montgomery averts his gaze at the use of his first name. "I think I am fit to lead sir, not the way the navy may expect me to—"

"Which is how exactly?"

Montgomery pauses looking back up at Cassius.

"The way they trained you?" Cassius asks. "By example?"

Montgomery set the paper down in his lap. He had never been asked any of this, had never considered what the Empire expected of leadership. He had always tried to do it the way he had been trained he supposed, the way his men expected. It never worked out the way it was meant to. He always ended up in an office like this, with an angry superior in front of him, and a report in his lap. Some poor bloke at a hospital nursing a wound inflicted by Montgomery's teeth.

"Example sir," Montgomery final admits with a bitter tone compared to the bite from before. The answer seems to be exactly what Cassius expected and he waves it off with a flick of his hand.

"I prefer a man who leads his own way." Cassius watches the way Montgomery's eyes nervously flit to his face. "I do not need a groomed navy brat. They parade them through my office regularly, all of them like their fathers." Cassius makes a crude gesture of sucking cock, subtly miming the act, grinning when Montgomery's flush shifts a shade. "They are sniffling boys fresh off their mothers tits and do not know the first thing about war."

Montgomery shifts in his seat his cock feeling tight in his uniform, his breathing shallowing subtly as he nods at his CO. Cassius was the first commander he had that made him feel arousal like this. Cassius was stern, but not aggressive. He was patient, but not subservient when Montgomery pushed. Most of all Cassius respected Montgomery and that scratched an itch that been nagging Montgomery for years. No commanding officer had ever appealed to his splice genetics, no one had ever tried. It seemed like Cassius had read more of Montgomery's file than he let on.

"Sir I," Montgomery licked dry lips his chin dipped down to his chest, hanging his head and exposing the back of his neck. Like a sirens call Montgomery felt a compulsion to give into Cassius the only way that made scene, with a naked neck free to claim. The collar of his uniform creating a stark line across his skin.

The soft hum of surprise that Cassius makes at the action is accompanied by the sound of him moving. Montgomery only lifts his head enough to see Cassius' shoes as he approaches. It all Montgomery needs to see to feel a sharp, sudden tingle through his gut.

"You will be my new lieutenant," Cassius puts a hand to Montgomery's neck, placing a firm pressure against the tension in the muscle. Under his hand Montgomery stifles a relieved moan, choking off the sound as promptly as it is made. "I am giving you a platoon to command, one thousand men under your leadership."

Cassius leans over Montgomery like a encompassing shadow swallowing the smaller man. "And you will follow my every order." Montgomery nods his hairline grazing Cassius' fingers. "Starting with throwing away every suggestion a CO has given you. I want you to lead the way you want to Ambrose, and first and foremost the way I tell you."

Montgomery follows the pull of Cassius' hand, his new Lieutenant Commander guiding him forward until his forehead presses against the pristine lines of his uniform. Cassius fingers sliding over the back of Montgomery's head, into his hair and radiating soothing heat.

"You will do that Lieutenant?" Cassius asks from above Montgomery's head.

"Yes Sir." Montgomery says thickly his tongue heavy inside his mouth. His mild slowing down to a snails pace, his racing thoughts and creeping anxiety trickling away.

"Good boy."

Cassius holds Montgomery in place for a solid minute, his fingers gently tugging at Montgomery's hair, an undemanding caress. If Montgomery could purr he would have, in the place of the feline pleasure sound he begins to roll his head. Pressing his scent into Cassius' uniform and soaking up the traces of Cassius' wet earth smell.

"You are a peculiar breed," Cassius says fingers beginning to trace Montgomery's jaw, following the clean shaven angle of his face. "And I enjoy what this is, you are a treat Montgomery." Cassius hooks his finger under Montgomery's chin. "Tell me what this is Ambrose."

Montgomery's eyes are nearly swallowed up by his pupils, the brown colour of his irises a thin ring around dark black. It takes Montgomery 20 seconds to register the curious question and another few to form an answer. Cassius hand at his neck a reviving distraction, a sure anchor tethering him to the sensation of submitting to Cassius. A feeling that was overwhelming Montgomery and left him craving more.

"You're alpha," Montgomery admits and if the flag of colour on his cheeks could deepen they would have. Against Cassius fingers Montgomery tries to lower his chin, the commanders sure grip not allowing the gesture. The press of Cassius' thumb against his chin sends a thrill through Montgomery and he reaches up, nervous fingers gripping at the hem of Cassius' coat.

Cassius places a knee between Montgomery's legs, forcing Montgomery back into his seat and looming over him all the closer. "What is the alpha?"

Montgomery groans, slumping in his seat and pressing his hard cock against Cassius' inviting thigh. His eyes pitifully locked with Cassius waiting for the man to push him aside, yell or show disgust. When he doesn't Montgomery lets a whimper slip and rolls his hips.

"I will do anything for you sir. I want to do anything for you sir." Montgomery casts his eyes down, and drops his hand from Cassius' coat, his palm flat against Cassius' thigh. Even with a chemically neutralized scent Cassius smells increasingly good to Montgomery, the soft undertones of wet earth coating his mouth and filling his lungs. "You smell good and the way you talk, it makes me want to curl at your feet."

Cassius makes a clear 'oh!' of surprise above Montgomery, the admission something Cassius had never dealt with before and he found he liked the idea. "Ambrose what did I do to earn such regard?" Cassius lets go of Montgomery's chin and covers Montgomery's hand with his, taking a firm hold of Montgomery's fingers.

"Sir no one has ever spoken to me like this, approached me in this way. You are the first commander who has tried." Montgomery tries to flex his fingers, stopping when Cassius squeezes his knuckles together.

"Would you have let them?" Cassius asks while guiding Montgomery's hand up to his pelvis then obscenely down over Cassius growing erection.

Montgomery swallows thickly, adams apple bobbing with the effort. Montgomery can not form an answer in that second and simply shakes his head.

"There is a reason they failed where I will succeed Ambrose. Unlike your previous CO's I know you are a splice with behavioural issues. Ones that require a particularly heavy hand," Cassius presses Montgomery's hand firmly against his erection and breathes in heavily, a sharp intake of breath above the smaller mans head. "Tell me what else do alphas do?"

Montgomery gives Cassius an experimental squeeze through his uniform and watches the way his face goes tight and his lips part, head hanging over Montgomery. "Commander, they claim their pack." Montgomery says quietly, the language comfortable on his tongue but their connotation make his chest tight.

"How?" Cassius sounds genuine, his curiosity clearly peaked and his scent warm with arousal. The neutralizers unable to mask the musk of hot desire. Cassius grunts when Montgomery presses his other hand firmly against his chest, pushing the commander back enough that Montgomery can raise himself into Cassius's space.

This close Montgomery brushes his cheek against Cassius'. Smooth, clean shaven skin against a slight stubble where Cassius had not had time to shave. The touch of his commanders skin against his makes Montgomery shiver, reminding him of how he is pressed precariously against Cassius' thigh. The older man holding impossibly still until he understands what Montgomery wants.

Cassius wraps an around around Montgomery tugging the younger man into him and holding him firmly. From this position Montgomery dares to tuck his face into Cassius' neck, soft tightly woven fabric saturated in unneutralized scent smothering his noes. Wet earth, fresh rain, the forest filled his lungs as Montgomery takes a greedy breath. Releasing it as a breathy, open mouth moan into his commanders neck.

Cassius' stomach bottoms out at the sound, his hand cupping the back of Montgomery's head to hold him firmly against his neck. Cassius carefully turns them, an awkward act of switching their places, but when he does Cassius takes a seat. Montgomery straddling his lap, knees to either side of Cassius' legs his back bowed as Montgomery hunches over Cassius and huffs at his neck. Uncertain fingers grasping at Cassius' uniform along the sides of his ribs.

"So this is what alphas do." Cassius murmurs hands petting the back of Montgomery's head, the other pressed to the small of Montgomery's back. Montgomery pushes himself into Cassius and nods against his shoulder his entire world narrowed down to the man under him. "Is this really how they claim their pack?"

Montgomery shakes his head, lightly butting it against Cassius' chin. "No sir," Montgomery croaks out his mouth dry and body beginning to ache.

"Is this part of it lieutenant?" Cassius thumbs long the back of Montgomery's neck, a slight sheen of sweat forming along his hairline.

"Yes sir."

Cassius can feel the swell of Montgomery cock against his stomach and he can't help but smile. There was something to be said about spliced soldiers, they were experiments their entire lives and it was Cassius honour and pleasure to be handed one as unique as Montgomery.

"More surprises for later then." Cassius says closing his eyes and settling back into his seat, Montgomery's weight and warmth making him lethargic. And there would be more later Cassius promised himself that, if Montgomery was willing then so was he.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a self indulgent little scene I wrote for my roleplay partner and myself. This happens in the past, back when my partners character Cassius was live. I wanted to write out the three times Cassius is intimate with Montgomery before he dies (and all his war crimes come to light).
> 
> Some casual pleasure writing for the sake of writing really. I do hope you enjoyed this original piece and the ones that will accompany it in the future.


End file.
